When Worlds Collide
by KaleidoscopetheFox
Summary: A huge X-over. When a dark psycho unleashes the collision of worlds, a band of heroes will be left to save the day. But, their worst enemies are arising, banding together, and destroying their chances of rescue each moment. Who can you trust? AU, Rated T.


Prologue

The moon cast a silver-tinted blanket over the forest. It was dead silent—not a single sound could be heard for miles to come.

…No sound, that is, except for the thundering roar of hooves beyond the darkening horizon.

A purple cloaked figure raced out from behind the brush, gasping and sobbing quietly. She had to escape…had to get out of there. She couldn't let them find her. Couldn't let them—

A tree root playfully tugged at her foot, earning a yelp of surprise. She crashed to the ground, landing hardly on her side. A pained groan escaped her lips as she shakily sat up, her fingers grazing over her ankle. She winced in great pain. Great. It was broken.

She tried to get up and keep going, but her attempts, alas, had failed. The cold metal of a gun's barrel pressed against the back of her head as a large shadow cast over her.

"You didn't _really_ think you could get away from me, now did you, dear?" a cruel, psychotic man's voice whispered sweetly in her ear. A high pitched giggle escaped his lips as the woman's eyes watered in fear. No…it couldn't end like this…She…She almost escaped…Oh, why did fate taunt her so?

Her gaze fell to the grassy, muddy ground. Small tears of defeat rolled down her cheeks, and she shakily began to cry.

She had lost.

"Oh, hush, sweetheart…" the man's voice cooed, as a gloved hand tilted her chin upwards. She stared into a sadistic, dull green orb and a black, gaping hole that twitched ever so slightly. The man's lips tugged back into a peculiar smirk as the gun pressed against her temple, pressure slightly applied to the barrel. He leaned forward and whispered sweetly into her ear, "Precious…Don't cry…It'll all be over soon…"

The woman full-out bawled, hands covering her eyes. Her hair clung to her wet, red cheeks as the man's finger tightly wrapped around the trigger.

_Bang._

Her lifeless body fell to the ground as the man stood, her blood staining his white gloves. His sharp canines tugged back into another grin as his infamous, high-pitched giggle escaped his lips.

"Oh deary," he sighed dreamily, kneeling down beside the woman. "Why did you have to run from me? …You know how much I admire your…_ability_…" His breath ghosted her neck as he reached a gloved hand into her cloak. His fingers searched around for a bit until they grasped what he had been searching for: the book.

The man gently pulled it out, careful to close the woman's cloak again. A devious smirk was plastered to his lips as he flipped through it, searching for something. He glanced over to the lady again, chuckling softly and brushing her caramel-coloured hair from her face. That gorgeous, bloodied face…

He almost regretted shooting her. Alas, it _had_ to be done. The beauty had seen too much; resisted him for too long.

Finally, he found the page he had been looking for. He gave a twisted grin as he stood tall, back erect, and began to read, his voice low at first.

"A world where sanity has been lost,

A demented life, an unholy cost.

A broken smile and a crooked mind,

Given the chance to combine.

The voices unspoken, longing to converse;

Unleash upon us now, the collision of the worlds."

It was working. The woman's lifeless, unseeing eyes gave an emerald glow as the man himself was outlined by a green aura. The fabric of dimensions was being torn apart. Worlds were beginning to combine into one. Immortal chaos would reign.

And Sonoura, the bloodthirsty shape-shifter, was to blame.

_A/N: Random ramble again. XD So, read, review, and…yeah. Crossover in the next chapter, I swear! Sonoura, the character this is centered around, belongs to me. Little poem and this concept belong to me. Also: I own NO OFFICIAL TV ANIMES/SHOWS/GAMES THAT THIS STORY MAY INCLUDE. I am merely writing this as a sign of adoration for these animes/shows/games. _

_P.S. Requests are now being accepted! They can be of whatever fandom you want, so long as I've heard of it. XD PM me or review for details._

_And as for my other stories: all of them (except for Rise of the Fallen Angels; I messed up bad on that one) will be updated when I get the time. Right now, I am **really** stressed out due to family issues, and…yeah. All will be updated in due time, people. So read, review, and favourite! Kally OUT!_


End file.
